Science and Love
by cold.body.warm.heart
Summary: Katniss and Madge have a science project but what happens when a blue eyed boy decided to help them?(i suck at summaries so the summary may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fic so I'm not sure how it turned out. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

KATNISS POV:

I sat in the tree where I meet Prim every day, and pulled out my notebook decided to do my homework while I wait instead of looking at the woods behind the school. I started my homework and got half way done when I heard footsteps approach the tree. Without thinking I hopped down and stuffed my notebook in my backpack.

"Your here early." I said

"You were expecting me" somebody said in a low voice. I turned to see the person that owned that familiar deep voice and found Gale leaning up against the tree eating a bright, shiny apple.

"Sorry" I said "I thought you were Prim."

He laughed "How did you think I was Prim? I look NOTHING like your sister!"

"It's been a long day and I didn't even see you. And shouldn't you be walking your 'girl of the day' home?"

We both laughed and I continued

"I'm serious, one day you're not gonna have anybody new because you have walked them all home or kissed them all."

"True, true." he agreed

We laughed and talked about what has been going on in our lives. I haven't talked to gale in a long time. We've talked but never like we were now. We were always surrounded by our friends or somebody else. We've never talked alone like this.

Prim finally came out of the school and ran towards the tree.

"Are you walking with us today?!" Prim practically screamed.

"If it's ok with your sis." He looked at me expectantly.

"Of course!" I said and we walked down the street.

While we walked Prim talked about her day (mostly talking to Gale) but she suddenly stopped when we passed the bakery. She asked to go in and I refused. She asked over and over but I was still refusing. Finally her asking turned into begging and pleading and endless crying. I finally gave in and we walked in with Prim walking about 2-5 feet ahead of us.

When we walked into the bakery, the smell of freshly baked bread and cakes hit me. I took a deep breath and we followed Prim to the cakes. She pointed out the ones she liked and I couldn't help but feel bad. After our dad died and our mom went into a depression, we never really had any money so I could never buy Prim what she wanted and more importantly what she needed. I walked outside and left Prim with Gale. When I looked in the window, I saw Prim but she wasn't empty handed. She had a cake! They walked out of the bakery and I looked at Prim.  
"Prim?" I asked

"Yes" she replied

"Where did you get the cake?" I asked

"Oh!" she said "Gale bought it for me"

"Oh. Ok." I said.

Prim walked on ahead and Gale and I followed after her.

"Thank you" I said to Gale

"For what?" he asked  
"For buying her that cake."

"Oh. No problem." He said and we walked on down the road together.

When I got home I took my phone out of my boot and asked Madge if she wanted to be my partner on our science project. She said she would love to and that she would be over in a couple minutes. A couple minutes later, she arrived at my house and already had some ideas. We decided on making a tornado in a bottle. It has been used a lot but we didn't care. That was one of the first thing we came up with before we were sidetracked by the T.V. when she left, my eyes were so heavy I fell asleep on the floor where me and Madge were working.

The next day at lunch and I sat at our usual table consisting of Cato, Clove, Finnick, Annie, Finch (FoxFace), Thresh, Madge, Gale, Glimmer, Marvel and me but I noticed we had one more chair than we usually do. We only had 11 chairs normally but today we had 12._Odd_. I thought. I counted the chairs once more and when I got to the chair beside me, an incredibly cute blond hair blue eyed boy sat in it. Madge saw my confusion and leaned over to whisper to me,  
"Peeta is in our group for the science project. He didn't get to come last night so I called his over here to talk about what he's going to do for the project."

"Oh. Ok" I said and returned to our lunch. We talked about the project and who's doing what. When we finished talking about the project we ate our lunch in silence. I kept looking at Peeta threw my lose hair so he wouldn't catch me but every time I looked over there I caught him looking at me so I would quickly look back at my lunch and take another bite of my hamburger. At one point he leaned over to me and whispered,

"Is your table always like this?"

"oh this," I said and pointed at Finnick and Cato having a contest to determine who can stuff more French fries in their mouth at one time.

"This is a normal day" I continued. We both laughed and he whispered again.

"5 bucks on Cato. "He said

"You're on." I replied and we both watched and laughed while Annie was getting mad at all of us for encouraging them which made us laugh some more. When lunch ended, I paid Peeta his 5 dollars and agreed to let him walk me home. Madge kept bothering me about what we talked about at lunch and I told her everything. I didn't care, it wasn't a big deal, but she didn't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" I kept asking

"Oh nothing" she would keep saying. She ran down the hallway and I chased after her. I will know what she is hiding from me.

_ **So how was it? I hope I didn't rush it too much. Did I? Please review and tell me what you think J also if you would like to give me some of your ideas that would be great! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok.i decided to write another chapter because I can't sleep. Also I'm writhing it on my iPod so some stuff might not be spelt right because I'm not A good speller at all. I want to try to respond to my reviews to with each chapter:**  
**Bookwormjen19-thanks!i didn't think i did that good but apparently I **  
**Falimeinthewoods-Ikr! I don't like creepy Peeta and I will Try my best to update daily!**  
**Disclaimer: I donot own the hunger games. If I did I would be rich. :)**

When I got home I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Prim walked in and joined my watch and ,like Always, told me about her day. I tuned her out and went back to my show occasionally nodding so she would think I heard her.  
"Kat?! Did you hear me?!" Prim screamed at me  
"What?! Oh yeah! Yeah I did!" I lied  
" Then what did I say?"  
"Umm.." I stuttered.  
"you need to listen to people! Somebody could have told you the house is burning down,but you would die baca use you didn't listen to them." she .. harsh but ok.I thought. She got up and went to the kitchen. She came back and handed me a Pop-Tart.  
"If you listened you would have heard me say I was going to go get us some pop-tarts." she said and walked up stairs to her room. I dialed Madge's number and called her. Not even 2 rings and the phone was answers.  
"Hello!" she answered  
"Hey! Are to coming over today or am I going Over there?"I asked.  
"You come over here. Also I drunk a bunch of coke just so we could have some bottles to use. go ahead and thank me." she joked.i laughed and shook my head just remembering she can't see me.  
" me tell Prim and I'll be on my way"  
"ok" she replied happily. I figured now would be a great time to figure out what she was hiding from me today. I ran up the stairs at almost 500 mph and told Prim where I was going. She said ok and returned to her homework.  
I arrived at Madge's house and knocked on her answered the door and invited me inside. She lead me to the living room and i saw Peeta in the floor with tape and some snacks were layer out on the coffee table. We sat by Peeta and we talked about the project for a little bit before we actually started working on it. I was in charge of putting the water in and Peeta was in charge of taping the bottles wrote down our steps on how we made our finally got finished but nobody really had to do anything afterwords so we all hung out at Madge's turned on the radio and we danced and sung until our sides hurt from laughing at each other.J have to admit,that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Peeta asked to walk me home and I quickly agreed. We left Madge's house and descended down her porch steps.  
"That was fun." Peeta said.  
"It does stuff like that all the time but I think I had the most fun I've ever had to tonight."I said  
"Me to." he agreed and we walked the rest of the way in silence.  
We got to my house and we went to the door and stopped. "Would you like to come in?" I asked  
"Yea.i can come in for. Little bit I guess." he said. We walked in and I found poor little Prim passed out on the couch. I looked at the clock. It was 9:30! I didn't know I stayed out that late! Oh well, I thought, I had fun. I carried Prim to bed and sat on the couch. I patted the spot beside me for Peeta and I handed him the accepted and turned it to a random documentary about puppies. They're so cute ,I thought, like Peeta's face...wait what?! Where did that come from,I well. We continued watching the cute little show talking about pets we've had and stuff like that. I felt like I've could talk to Peeta about anything at all. At 10:30 he went home but not befor kissing me on the cheek. I blushed and went inside and saw a sleepy but excited Prim. She asked questions about Peeta and What we did. She constantly yawned and I sent her to bed and followed shortly after her. When I payed my head on my pillow,I fell right to sleep.

**Well..there it second soo heard this -cool song that reminded me of me and my friend. I think it was called 'Ode To You' I don't know the author though :'( oh well. I wanna remind you to review please! And give me some ideas or tell me what I should/shouldn't do. :) **  
**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

This isnt a chapter sorry. :( i hate chapters like this but i forgot to put this in my last authors note.

i have a question and whoever knows the answer can pm me or review. the first person to tell me the correct answer gets the choice of writing the next chapter or they could get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Heres the question:

**According to the book,what is Prim's gift to Katniss on reaping day?**

**A)goat cheese**

**B)bread**

**C)cookies**

**D)primroses**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! i hope you read about my contest in the last if you know the answer hurry up and tell me. here is the next chapter:**

I walked into Madges house and she shoved me back out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Your house" she said and we alked down the front porch

"Why?" i asked. she turned to look at me and we stopped walking

"Mom has a migrane and Dad is at his office so i figured we could go over to your house to work with Peeta."

"Oh." i said "Well ok." and we walked on

Whe we walked into my front door i saw Prim with Rue, her friend, working on homeowork at the coffee table.

"Hey Katniss!" Rue said. She was always so sweet

"Hello Rue!" i said and looked at Prim "We'll be in my roomworking. When Peeta gets here send him up." i told her. She agreed and we ran up the stairs to my bedroom and waited for Peeta to start working on the finishing touches on our project.

PRIM'S POV:

Rue and i worked on out math homework until we heard a knock on the door. A boy who i assumed was peeta steped threw the door and we told him where Katniss's room was. We heard hit footsteps going up the stairs and returned back to our work like we ernt even interupted.

**Ok. there it is. aorry it so short. Im not sopposed to be on the computer but first I checked my reviews and i wanted to annouce the winner of the contest...**

**Congradulations:taylor barrett! you've won. Review or pm me telling me if you would rather wright the next chapter or get a sneek peek at the next chapter.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think about th story so far! :)**


	5. Chapter 6

**I decided to go on with the story since i didnt get an answer whether they wanted to write a new chapter or get a sneak peek but there will be more quiz questions! :) dont worry.I dont think i got anynew reviews( :( ) so here's the next chapter! enjoy and review! :)**

Madge and i waited patiently in my bedroom. Madge looked through my crummy closet and decided to text Clove.

"Are you listening?" i didnt realize she was talking

"Oh what?Sorry." i said. she gave me a 'uhhuh"look and went back to my closet talking again.

After about 15 minutes we heard a knock on the door and Prim screamed "I'll get it!"

We heard a male voice and footsteps. They knocked on the door again and Madge ran to go get opend the door to reveal Peeta standing at the door. We let him in and he sat in my computer and we discussed the project for the last time. Madge went home and Peeta stayed. We went downstairs and sat on the couch and turned the TV on. We watched Spongebob for a little while and Prim came in the living room.

"Rue and i are going to bed. We have a big text tommorow so we need to get some sleep"

"Is Rue staying? Its a school night?"

"Yup!" she said confidently "She is going to walk to school with us."

"Ok. But dont be loud." i orderd. They walked up the stairs as quiet as church mice and we went back to the TV.

"Whats your sisters name?" Peeta asked

"Prim"i siad

"She seems nice." he states

"She is. Sometimes she tries to be my mother but she is nice."

we laughed

"Do you want something to eat." i asked

"Sure." he said. We walked into the kitchen and i looked through the cabnites and the freezer and found some pizza. I heated it up and put the plates on the table where Peeta was sitting.

"Thanks" he said and we strted to eat.

"I know its not really fancy" i said "but its better than nothing."

he shook his head "I think its pretty good." he said

We ate the rest of our pizza in silence and we finally finished. He had to go home so we walked out on the front porch and he kisssed my cheek making me blush. He walked off the porch and i went inside and crashed on the couch.

The next morning i woke up and looked at the clock.9:30...oh thing its saterday. I rolled off the couch and went up to my room.I got dressed and decided to go into town and buy Prim a birthday would be 12 in 4 days. I walked out the front door and walked down my street. I waved at people and continued to walk. I reached a small little shop that sell ribbons and bows and looked around for a little bit.I didnt see anything she would like so i left and went down to the pet store just down the street.

I looked around and i finally found something she would like. after looking for about 15 mins.i found i goat. It looked sick but Prim would absolutky love to take care of it and make it better. I walked up to the counter and asked the man about the goat.

"Shes not for sale. She's really sick. Im sorry." he siad

"please."i begged "My sister could fix her lover animals." i said

"Im sorry." he replied "She's not for sale."

i kept begging him for it and saying i would pay anything for still said then the door opend and peeta walked up to the counter

"please." i asked again

"The goat is not for sale. Im sorry."

"Why cant she have the goat?" Peeta asked the man at the desk

"The goat is sick."

"Prim can fix her up." i begged the man.

Peeta looked at the man and gave him enough money for the goat.

"I will take that goat please." he said man gave in and handed us the goat and a ribbon.

"Tell her i said happy birthday." he said and we walked out of the store With peeta carrying Prims new goat.

"Thank you."i said "for buying that goat."

"no problem." he said "that uy was being a jerk. You wanted the goat he sould have gave it to you."

"Your so nice." i said and we walked to my house to give the goat to Prim as an early present.

**Well there it is! :) Its kind of hard to type with fake nails. :( my sisters having a birthday/halloween party so ima vampire. :) her and her friend look scary. i jumped when i saw them both. oh well review and tell me what you think about theis chapter. also i need some ideas so if you could give me some in your review that would be awsome!Have a nice day !**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! only one review :( but oh well. 74hgpeetakatniss (Sorry if i got your name wrong): i plan on hving 20 chapter maybe more maybe less. im not sure yet. The last presidential debate is tonight?(yay. i love watching the debates. ima dork :( but im proud to be a dork! DORKS RULE!) Tell me in your review who you want to see bacome president and why. No fighting though please and thank yous!**

**any way here is chapter 6! enjoy and review! :)**

Peeta carried the goat into the bathroom and i got it some some food and water for her and we left her in the bathroom till her party. We walked out the front door so we could get some decorations. Peeta stopped me in front of the bakery and we went inside. He told me to stand by the counter so i did. He went to the back and i looked around the bakery. Bread and cakes lined the walls on shelves. Banana nut bread Chocoalte cake and cheese buns! I went over to that part of the bakery and grabed 5 buns form the shelf. I went to go stand back in my spot and Peeta came back not to long after halding something in his hands. He held it out for me to loook at

"Think she'll like it?" he asked. It was a cake with the words 'Happy birthday Primrose' on it

"She'll absolutly flip" i said. His face lite up with enthusiasm "but we cant take it. Cakes are to expensive. I can only afford the cheese buns" i said. his face fell but he looked down at me.

"Let it be my present to her." he said. I thought about it and i dug through my pockets. I pulled out all the money in my pocket and handed it to him.

"For these cheese buns and some for the cake. Ill get the re-" he cut me off quicly

"Its a present Katniss. You dont have to pay. You dont have to pay for the cheese buns either." I sat there looking at the floor for a minute and nodded my head.

"Ok. Lets go" i said and we walked out of the bakery in silence.

We were half way home when i decided to talk to Peeta again. "Why did you just give us the cake. I mean, wont you get in trouble?" i asked.

"I will get in trouble-"

"then why did you do it?" i asked again. He tooke my arm and lead me off the road. He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"Katniss Everdeen." he atrted. My stomach got butterflies (which very VERY rarly happens) and i looked back at his expectantly " Ive

been in love with you since were 5 years old and you sung in the music assembly. You had 2 braids instead of one and you had on a red and white checkerd dress. the teacher asked who knew the vally song and your hand was the first one up. I swear everybird outside stopped singing when you started singing ypu sung so then ive been in love with you." he explained. At this time i was looking at the ground trying to sort out what he was saying. I guess i stayed there looking at the ground because he set the cake on the ground and started to walk away but i grabed his arm and made him look at me. His eyes met mine for about 3 seconds and i kissed him on the lips. We kissed for what felt like 5 minutes befor the kiss ended. I pulled back but we kept our forheads tougether.

"You dont know how long i wanted tt kiss you." he laughed but i could tell there was some seriousness in his voice. I laughed with him.

"Lets get back to the house befor Prim has to use the bathroom and finds a goat." i laughed again. He laughed and we walked hand-in-hand to the house and i was really trully happy for the first time in a long time.

when we got home we opend the front door and i got my phone out and called Rue.

"Hello?" Thresh said. Him and Rue were siblings

"Is Rue there?" i asked

"Katniss! Hey!" he said "Yea shes here! why?"

" sending Prim over there so she wont see her presents and decorations for the party. Oh you guys are invited by the way. everybody else is coming too."

"alright. and thanks. We'll be there."

" !"

"No problem!" he said. We said bye and hung up.

"PRIM!" i yelled

"COMING"she yelled back. I heard her runing down the stairs and she finally came into view.

Whatcha want" she asked.

"Your going to Rue's house so we can decorate and then they're gonna bring you over here for the party"

"OK!" Sshe screamed and ran out the door in the way to Rue's house. Peeta and i laughed and started to decorate. We stopped for a moment to take a break and i was bushed. Peeta could see my sleepyness so he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug

"Why dont you go take a nap. You look like your about to fall asleep" he said.I shook my head aginst his sholder

"Im fine. Really i am. Pluse ive got to finish all this decorating." he laughed

"Ill finish the decorating your go upstairs and sleep. Ill wake you up when im ?" he asked i thoughgt about it for a minute but my heavy eyes made me agree

"ok but will you come up there and stay with me till i go to sleep"

"Of course." he said. We walked up the stairs and i laid in the bed and patted the spot beside me. He knew what i wanted and he alyed there beside me. I laid my head on his cheast and he rubbed me back. This is how i feel asleep and i wouldnt have wanted to fall asleep any other way.

**Sooo...How was that? Im not to sure. this chapters kinda short but mt arm hurts. I mean almost everytime i used my index finger, my arm hurt like somebody was giving me a shot or something. I dont know whats wrong with it? :( if you know PLEASE tell me! i wanna know! Any way, review and tell me what you think about this chapter, and review and tell me who you want to see in office and why...Obama or Romney? either way REVIEW! :)**


	7. hi

**Hey! I got a few more reviews (YAYJ):**

**Amanda (guest): Sorry about your kindle. And thank you! I will!**

**Guest: YAY! ANOTHER PRESIDENTIAL NERD! WooHoo! I thought I was the only one! JLOL! Anyway sorry about all the misspelling. I am not the best at spelling but I will try to do better. There was one chapter though I wrote on my iPod so that wasn't very good because I can't really type well on that but I will try better! J (BTW: you are one of the few people I know who is voting for him. I'm sure there's more but your one of the few I know.)**

**kenziedeleary (Guest): Thanks! And that's ok. Also the debate is pretty intense. It's cool your from Canada though! I just have one question. Is it cold up there? I've always wondered that.**

**OK! That's all my reviews but I do have some shout outs:**

**1. Thank you all the readers who favorite/are following my story and/or me! Love you guys and glade you like the story!**

**2. Also thank you people who reviewed! I love hearing what you have to say about the story!**

**3. Thank you ****EVERYONE**** who is reading my story!**

**I wanted to thank everybody cause I didn't think my story would follow/favorite me or my story and/or me and review and tell me that I need to update soon or my story is so good they can't stop reading it! I LOVE reviews like that but I would also like you to give me ideas along with your compliments. So thank you all even if you**

** Didn't review, or follow/favorite!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter J :**

I woke up and realized Peeta had fallen asleep with me. I chuckled and wiggled myself from under his arm he had around my waist and I was careful not to wake him up. I finally made it out of bed and tiptoed out of my room and checked the clock. 4:00. When I reached the living room streamers that I don't remember putting up were EVERYWHERE! There was a table with the cake and some extra cupcakes on it too. I don't remember getting cupcakes. I looked at the cupcakes and there was one sitting all alone on the other end of the table. A note was under it so I picked the cupcake up and read it.

_I hope you don't mind but I ran down to the bakery and got some cupcakes for Prim's party but the one on top of the note is yours J_

_-Peeta_

I looked at the cupcake in my hand and peeled off the wrapper lining the bottom. I took a bite of the cupcake and it was the best cupcake I've ever had! Whip cream got on the nose and I laughed silently and swiped it off with my finger. I licked the cream off my finger and laughed again. My phone scared me when it vibrated and I picked it up to see that it was Madge who had texted me asking about the party. Should she bring anything…What does Prim want...Stuff like that. I told her to bring nothing to the party and to get stuff like dresses bows and ribbons.

I finished my cupcake and I heard somebody some down the stairs. I looked through the entrance to the living room and saw Peeta walk into the room. He sat down beside me and I thanked him for the cupcakes and the one he gave me.

"No problem." He said

"So how much do I owe you for the cupcakes?" I asked. I felt like I owe hime something for all he's done for me.

"Nothing." He replied "It was a gift too."

"Oh."I said "ok then. Want to watch TV?"

"Sure!" he said and I flipped on the TV and waited for Prim.

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I got a bunch more reviews than I usually do which made me super happy! **

**Kayla5: OMG! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! I might use it later on in the story. Thanks for the idea!**

**Kenziedearly: LOL! I figured it was pretty cold but not as cold.**

**I lean more towards Romney and I LOVE the costume Idea! The debates are very interesting. I love to watch them but I didn't know Romney said that! I must have missed that part.**

**Guest: thanks and I try to make them long. The last one wasn't because I burnt my finger while trying to make muffins and it feels weird to type. And I know. I love sweet Peeta too!**

**Patnisseverlark123: thank you and I probably need one but I don't know what they do. I'm still new to fan fiction. **

**Guest: thank you! I like stories in modern times instead of the past/future but there is one story that is set in the hunger games time period called 'My first date with Katniss Everdeen' that I thought was super good! **

**Patnisseverlark123: thank you**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**HAHA! My little sister looked up pictures of Linda Blair (she's creepy! :( ) and she left the picture up and left the computer. Well what do i do...get on the computer. She told me she left the picture up so i came up to the picture and was like"how you dooin'?" in that weird voice. lol. we laughed so hard! :'D **

**Disclaimer:i dont own the hunger games and i dont own Prims goat's name! I used the one from the book.**

**That's all my reviews! Here is the next chapter! Remember to check!**

Our TV show went off so we sat in silence for a while.

"Should we call for them to bring Prim over?" he asked.

"Lets let some people get here first. Then we'll get her."

"Alright. Sounds good to me." he said. I went to the kitchen and made us both some hot chocolate. When i came back Peeta was sitting on the couch exactly as he was before. I sat the hot chocolate on the coffee tabel in front of him. Peeta picked his cup up and took a sip and i sat down beside him and took a sip from my cup too. I curled my feet up and tucked them under me. Peeta put his arm around my shoulders and i leaned my head on his shoulder. It was completely silent and i liked it.

A car pulled up in my driveway so i went to see who it is. Madge and Gale got out of the car and started to walk to the house with a big wrapped present in both of their hands. I laughed at them and opened the door. They came in and set the presents down on the ground. They took their coats off and picked the large, wrapped boxes again.

"Were do we need to det these?" Madge asked

"Just set them on the coffee table" I answered.

She nodded smiled as the walked over to the table and carefully set down the box.

"What did you get her?" i smiled again and looked around

"I got her another Barbie house. I didn't know what to get her really."

"Its fine." I said."She'll love it."

"Good!" she jumped. She set the present down on the table and so did Gale and we all sat in the living room.

"Is anybody else here yet?" she said

"No. The party doesn't start till 2 hours from now."

"Then why did you call me to come early?" she asked. I forgot to tell her not to come because I was already finished decorating.

"I thought I would need help but Peeta came over and helped."

"Oh. Well that was nice." she said and she plucked the remote control from its spot off the coffee table. She pressed the power button and when the TV came on she rummaged through the guide trying to find a show that might interest her.

"Theres nothing on!" she screamed and trew her head back.

"I've got a bunch of junk recorded if you want to watch it."

"OK!" she said and she was happy again when she found a recorded episode of Oddities. We watched it for a while and I heard a goat noise coming from the bathroom. I completely forgot Prims new goat was in there and i hurried up to the bathroom to give it more food. I opened the door and poured the food into the empty bowl. I also replenished the water and shut the door as I went out. I decided to call some other people over for more company but decided against it. Madge, Gale and Peeta were enough for now. Madge came up the stairs and met me in the hallway.

"Sorry." I said "Prim's present was getting hungry."

"What did you get her?" she asked. I opened the bathroom door and she screamed. Her scream scared the goat and it ran off as fast as its hurt body would take her. It hobbled down the stairs, and ran into the living room. Peeta ran to catch it but missed and fell into the floor on his side. Gale hoped off the couch and grabbed the goats abdomen making the goat slowdown and finally came to a complete stop. Him and Peeta went upstairs to put the goat back in the bathroom where it was before. They came back downstairs and sat back down. People started tp arrive after about 40 mins. or so. Everybody got her so we called Thresh and told him to bring Prim over so we can open presents and have cake. Prim got here and we sat her at the coffee table. She opened the presents and got to the last wrapped one. She Looked at the card attached and smiled at Peeta. She opened the box, and revealed a HUGE cupcake! She ran over to Peeta and threw her tiny arms around his waist.

"Thank you thank you" she repeated over and over. We all laughed and she went back to her spot while i got the goat. As i brought it in the living room Prim squealed with delight.

"She is really sick,"i started "but i figured you would want to help her get better." i said. She ran and hugged the goat so hard i thought it's eyes were going to pop out of her head.

"Does she have a name yet?" Prim asked

"Nope! You get to name her." I said

"Hmm..lets see... I think I'm going to name her Lady!" she said

"Thats a good name." I said.

we ate and everybody slowly left so all was left was me,Prim,and Peeta. He was going to help us clean up. He practically begged for us to let him. How could i say no to somebody like Peeta?

Prim went to bed and left me and Peeta alone. I pulled him away from his cleaning to talk to him.

"Seriously,how much do I owe you?"

"For what?" he laughed

"For everything! The goat, the cupcakes, the cake, everything!"

"Nothing!" he laughed again.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I need to pay you back somehow." I said as I shook my head and looked at the ground. He pulled my face up by my chin and his face was only inches from mine.

"You already have." he said smiling

"What? How?" i asked. His face got closer and his lips gently kissed mine. I kissed him back and closed my eyes. Butterflies were in my stomach and he was the one who pulled away.

"When you kissed me back. Back on the road and just now." he said. I fought tears. Nobody has ever came out and said something this sweet to me before.

"Tell me something." he said. I looked in his eyes "You really love me. Real or not real?"

"Real" I said and it wasnt a ie. I really,honestly loved Peeta Mellark. "Defiantly real" I said and I kissed him again.

**So how was that? Good? Bad? give me thought and please please PLEASE give me ideas! i REALLY need them! im running out!review PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! OK! I think I am going to have another contest. I think it's going to be like the last one but the rules are going to be different. Everybody can answer the question(s) but only members cam win or they can PM me or I can PM them but the first guest will be congratulated but the first member gets a sneak peek. Im not going to have them write the next chapter but they can give me the idea or I can give them a sneak peek. The question will be at the bottom. The rules will be down there with it too BTW in case you can't remember or got confused. Anyway I only got 4 new reviews L but oh wellz:

kayola15: lol! And your welcome. Thank you.

Guest: Thanks. And I TRY to update everyday. If I don't Im usually gone somewhere like a friends house or families house or something (but that is very rare) anyway also my mom and sister hog the computer sometimes but other than stuff like that I usually update everyday. Sometimes late at night but I update. J

74hgpeetakatniss: Thank you!

Guest: thank you for the idea. I love it! And Im a big Gadge shipper and a Peeniss shipper so in al my stories they will always be a couple. It might be later on in the story but they will always be together. So will Clove and Cato.

OH! I found the real name to that song BTW. I meant to tell you all but I forget every time. It is called 'Oath to you'! That song reminds me of my friend and me! J

Anyway here is chapter 9…. I think…I lost track… :/

Peeta left that night around 9:00 and I crashed right after he left. I was bushed. Prim woke me up the next morning and screamed in my ear telling my to wake up even though it was Sunday. I groaned and rolled off the couch were I spent the night and drug my feet up the stairs. Today was not going to be a god day.

I put some clean clothes of and went downstairs to see Prim sitting at the kitchen table eating some toast she made.

"I made you some too. I figured you would be hungry." She said. I saw a plate with 2 pieces of toast on it in front of my usual spot at the table. I sat and devoured the toast and got up to get my phone. I patted Prims head as I passed her and I continued down the hall. I ran up the stairs and snatched my phone off the nightstand by my bed. I unlocked it with one swift slide and read all the text messages. There was one that caught my eye from an unknown number.

I stared at the number hoping to recognize it from somewhere but I had no clue who it was but I read the massage anyway:

UNKNOWN: hey. Its peeta. Madge gave me you number and I figured I would text you and see if you wanted to go do something today.

My stomach jumped

ME: hey Peeta. I would LOVE to do something today. What did you have in mind?

PEETA: . U gets to pick

ME: me at my house and bring some swim trunks and extra clothes.

PEETA: OK! Sounds good to me!

ME:alright see you in a little bit!

I decided to go swimming in the lake my dad showed me. There was a little shack where my dad and I would sit and we would make some lunch when we got hungry. We just had to be really careful when we cooked stuff over the fireplace because of the smoke.

I went to my closet and packed my bathing suite and a blanket. I got us some towels too. I ran downstairs and got some food leftover from Prims party last night and stuffed them into containers and eventually into the bag. I didn't want to leave Prim here all by herself so I called Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie to come watch her while I was out. They agreed and were over here in 5 minutes. Peeta got her 10 minutes after with a bag he ha packed himself.

"What are we doing?" he asked

"Swimming." I replied

"I cant swim." He said and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. I have to say, it was cute but I felt bad for him.

"I'll teach you when we get there. My dad taught me and its pretty easy once you get the hang of it." I said. He lifted his head and thanked me. We walked down to the fence and crawled under. He had some trouble but not a whole lot.

We walked about 3 miles and we were already exhausted.

" .Farter?" Peeta puffed

"Not…Much." I huffed "We… Are…almost… There."

We continued walking and we finally reached the lake. I put down the blanket and Peeta pulled out some cheese buns. We talked for a little bit but the heat finally got to us and we decided to swim. We went into the little house and changed into our bathing suites (not at the same time of course!) and I jumped in not even thinking of how warm or cold the water was.

Peeta hesitated at the lakeshore and I swam over there to pull him in. I walked with him and we reached a shallow spot. Peeta tried as hard as he could to swim and he finally got it. He was a fast learner. Well faster than me anyway.

We got out of the lake to eat. We talked about school and our friends. He had a friend named Donald who lived in district 4. I told him about the annual trip our group takes during the summer.

"Would you like to go this year?" I asked

"Sure!" he said "When and were?"

"Um I don't know when but I do know where. We are going to Hawaii this year." I said. I was excited but I always had a fear of riding on planes. I was afraid of something going wrong but Madge talked me into it. She said I was being silly.

"Cool." Peeta said. "I guess we are flying?"

" 's the one thing Im trying to talk them out of." I laughed. He laughed with me but he got serious again.

"Are you afraid of flying?" he asked

"A little bit. Im just afraid something's going to go wrong and they wont be able to fix it or something."

"Would you like for me to sit by you?" he asked

"YES! PLEASE!" I said. He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. He was quiet for a second and so was I. He looked up at me and I mimicked him movement.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said with all sincerity in his voice.

"Of course. Shoot." I told him. He nodded and he continued.

"I know we've only been talking for a little while" Oh god! "But I really, really like you Katniss" Oh God! "So will you…be my girl friend?"

I stayed still for a moment and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I felt like screaming! I was so happy that he asked me I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I finally forced my lips to move

"Yes!" I screamed and I kissed him.

AWW! Lol. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter cause I wrote it late at night so I don't know how good it is. Any way Please review and give me ideas or thoughts. OH! I almost forgot! THE CONTEST!

RULES:

1. Everybody can give me their answer but only members will get the prize so I can PM them or the other way around. But the first guest to answer correctly will be congratulated! J

2. The member who wins can get a sneak peek at the next chapter or they can tell me what they wish would happen in the next chapter and their wish will come true! J

3. this contest will go on for 3 days. If nobody gets the correct answer in 3 days or I don't get an answer back from the winner, I am going to write the next chapter and they wont get their prize. Sadly I had to do that last time and I don't want that to happen again cause it makes me feel bad so please don't make me!

OK! There is the rulios now time for da question:

_WHICH LEG DID PEETA LOSE AT THE END OF THE HUNGER GAMES BOOK?_

OK! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far! REVIEW PLEASE! EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME DO A HAPPY DANCE EVEN THOUGH MY MOM PROBOBLY THINKS I NEED SERIOUSL HELP BECAUSE I JUST RANDOMLY BURST UT INTO A DANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM _REVIEW!_ thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Ok. So far I don't have a winner that is a member L so I need one. This contest will end in 2 more days so hurry up and give me your answer! Also I don't think I posted the prize but if I did here's a reminder:**

**The winner will get a sneak peek or will get to tell me what thy want to happen in the next chapter and their wish will come true! Remember this prize if for MEMBERS ONLY! Guests can answer and they will be congratulated but I only have members only so I can PM them or the other way around. I wish I could include everybody but it would be hard to do that. OH and MEMBERS you have only 2 days to tell me which prize you pick! Last time I went ahead and wrote the chapter and I felt really bad about it so don't make me do that again please! Anyway… REVIEWS!**

**kayola15: Glade you loved the chapter and I love long reviews! The longer the review, the better!**

**Guest: thank you sooo much! And I didn't think I could write! While I was writing the first chapter and I posted it I though ****_nobody is going to read this crap _****but I did better that I thought I did! Ive got 20 something reviews and they all told me how good the story was so far but yours made my day. I honestly didn't think I was that good but Im better than I thought I guess! J And great idea BTW! in this chapter, I will defiantly use it!**

**Ok! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

Peeta and I walked back hand in hand and in dry clothes!J Peeta came home with e and we talked. I heard my phone ring and I looked down at it. Clove.

I picked the phone up and told Peeta to hold on.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey!" she said. She was upset about something I could tell.

"What's up?" I said. I figured if she wanted to tell me she would

"Did Gale or somebody tell you about Madge?" she asked

"No."

"Really? She's in the hospital!"

"OH MY GOD WHY!" I screamed. Peeta looked at my questioningly and I held up my finger telling him to wait a minute.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!" I was shocked. I hung up the phone with out even telling clove bye and I got up! I threw my phone on the couch and told Peeta to get up too.

"Were going to the hospital." I said in a rush.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't know f I should tell him or not. I decided I should since he's her friend too.

"She tried to commit suicide." I told him. He looked surprised and he hopped off the couch and we both ran to the door in a hurry to get there.

MADGE POV

_Last night after the party:_

I helped Katniss and Peeta take down all the party decorations. They would share small smiles and don't get me wrong. It was cute but I was becoming jealous and I am not afraid to admit it.

I left with a small wave and walked in the direction of my house. Why can't I have a relationship like that with Gale? Yea were just friends but I like him a lot. Sadly though, I don't think he feels the same. I decided what's the point so I went to the old bridge going over the river. Barely anybody uses it. I occasionally see somebody walking on it but tonight it was empty. Good. Nobody can see me.

I climbed on the side and looked into the dark river. I was deep so that was a plus. I didn't count I just jumped and I felt the clod water hit my feet and quickly climb up my legs and my body. It finally reached my face and I stayed under looking around till everything went black.

GALE POV:

After the party

I left after Madge and I talked to Katniss and Peeta for a little bit. I decided to take the old road that lad to my house and as I was about to walk on the old bridge a saw a girl. I could only see her blond hair in the moon but the rest of her was black. I saw her climb over the side and I saw her face. It was Madge and I could tell she was about to jump off the bridge and into the river. I didn't move. I couldn't. I heard the splash and I still couldn't move. Should I go get help or should I go help her? I figured we wouldn't be able to find her if I went to go get somebody so I ran to the river and went under the water.

I saw her lifeless body floating far away from me so I swam over as quickly as I could to her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her to the surface and then I swam and took us to the riverbank

MADGE POV:

I heard my name being called and I opened my eyes. I saw Gale leaning over me trying to get me up. He smiled once my eyes finally opened and I smiled back.

He sat me up and hugged me against his warm body and I shivered. I felt myself come off the ground and I looked up. Gale was carrying me but where?

"Were a-are y-you going?" I shivered.

"Im going to the hospital to make sure your ok." He said looking down at my face. I looked back down at my hands. I was to cold to hang onto Gale.

We walked into the hospital and I shivered again. Why do they keep this place so cold! Gale sat me in one of the chairs and he went to talk to the lady at the front desk. I could see her flirting with him and I felt like throwing up at her horrible flirty jokes. Gale didn't seem to notice so either he didn't like her back or he was really stupid. He came to sit down beside me and he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head in him and I feel asleep.

He shook me awake and I looked around. I was no longer in the waiting room but in a hospital room and I was still freezing.

I heard a monitor beeping and I thought about stopping it. Tubes were in my arms and I wanted to rip those out. I didn't like the position I was in either…on my back. I never liked sleeping on my back. My sides or stomach, yea sure! Back, never.

I groaned and looked around again and I finally saw his face.

"Hey" I said

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said. I bushed

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"Not very long" he said "Just a couple hours."

"Oh." I said "what time is it?" I asked.

"About 4 in the morning." He said and then he yawned.

"You should sleep" I told him. He shook his head and finished his yawn.

"Im fine."

"No really. You look tired. You need to get some rest." I said

"Ok hold on. Ill be right back." He said and he left the room. He came back about 20 minutes later with 4 cups of coffee.

"Really Gale? Four cups?"

"Yea." He said "2 for you 2 for me." He said and he handed me one and he took one himself and he put the other ones on the table.

"Go to sleep." I said while he took a sip of his coffee.

He shook his head. "No." he said like I was crazy "Aren't you going to be lonely up by yourself cause trust me. Its not all that fun." He said

"You should have woken me up." I said and he laughed. "What?" I asked

"Nothing. Ill go to sleep for you." He said. And he went over to one of the chairs and he got in a position to sleep in. I lay there and went to sleep too.

KATNISS POV:

When we reached the hospital, we asked the desk lady were Madge Undersee was.

"Room 226." She said. we thanked her and walked to the elevator. We went to floor 2 and went down the hall till we found room 226. I opened the door and she looked in my direction. I looked in the chair on the other side of the room to see Gale in a ball sleeping.

"Hey" I said quietly. She greeted me and I asked her what she did but not why. I would do that when we were alone and she was out of the hospital. We sat with her and my phne rung again.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey" Finnick said

"Hey. Whatcha want?" I asked him

"We got the date for the vacation." He said "And I heard about Madge by the way."

"Oh yea. We are here with her now. But anyway when is this trip and we got another person to come with us." I said

"Awesome and it will be the second week of August." He said

"Alright. See you later" I said and I hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Madge asked

"Finnick. The trip is the second week of August." I told her. She got excited.

At about 7:00 pm we left and went back home. Peeta had to go so he dropped me off at my house and he kissed my cheek. I went inside and ran upstairs to get my pj's on and I crawled into bed. I worried about Madge but she will be fine. That night I got a well need rest.

Ok! I think that was the longest chapter ive wrote so far! Remember to review and give me your answer, tell me what you think, give me ideas, or heck just to say what's on your mind. I read every review and I respond to everyone as well! I think I want to do something were if I get so may review for one chapter, ill do something like be nice to my sister for a day or something like that but idk. Tell me if you think I should or not in your review. Every review makes me happy and encourages me to write more so REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! This chapter wont be to good cause i dont have spell check on ym sisters computer so aly of the words will be misspelt but i will try to do my best. :/ god im going to fail. i decided to go ahead and post this chapter cause im bored.:(. ALSO! My fav show is coming on till like, 2 in the morning so im really happy. Since im happy , this will probobly be a really happy chapter ! :)anyway! reviews :

kayola15: I would yell at my friend too! lol! and i will. Johanna is one of my fav characters so she will pop up in the story...UI will have Madge take it slow. I know somebody who tried to commite suicied and she was in the hospital for weeks! And thak you. glade you like it and i enjoy reading your reviews...hope tht did sound weird but i do.

zimza: YAY! lol and thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much! For the rating you gave me and the idea for chapter 10 and all the compliments you gave me in your review! and awsome idea! I will use it. if not in this story i will in another story. thank you! Also you need to start a story! I would like to see what you come up with since you have all the awsome ideas!

OK! reviews are ova! Now the contest is over and we have our two winners!

our guest winner is *Drum Roll*...SWIMMING GIRL! CONGRADULATIONS! :D

AND NOW... OUR MEMBER WINNER IS *DRUMROLL*...74HGPEETAKATNISS! CONGRADULATIONS! PM ME AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SMEAK PEEK OR TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN! REMEMBER YOU HAVE

**_2_**** DAYS TO TELL ME WHAT PRIZE YOU WANT OR ELSE IM WRITING THE CHAPTER! I DONT WANT TO DO THAT BUT I CANT WAIT A LONG TIME!**

ok. here ius chapter 11... i think again... :P

KATNISS POV:

I woke up Monday morning refreshed. I looked at my clock and relized it was almost time to go so i quickly grabbed son skinny jeans and my UGG boots with a look V-neck shirt and a under shirt to go with it. I brushed my teeth and hair and i pulled my hair up into a crazy bunn. I grbbed my bag and ran downstairs I grabbed some Penut butter crackers and went out the door. I knocked on Johannas door and she answerd.

"Hey. What are you doing here brainless!" she said and tok a bite of her chocolate covered granola bar.

" i figured you would want to walk to school with me."

"Oh."she said "OK" and she walked out the door shutting it behind her.

"So, what are you and Madge doing for the project?" jo asked

"Bottle tornado." i said blandly. She laughed

"Seriously! Thats a project for a kid in 2nd grade. Not freshmans!" she laughed again

"Well atleast we did something." i said and then i joined her laughter.

"I tried to call you yesterday. Where were you?" she asked

"Probobly at the hospital. Did you hear about Madge?" i asked she lokoed at me confused and shoko her head.

"No! What happend!" she asked

"Madge jumped off a bridge and tried to kill herslef! Shes ok though. Gale saved her." i explained.

"Thats horrible!" Jo said "At least shes ok! God why would asomebody do something like that?" she said.

"I dont know." i told her. "i dont know"

We arrived at scholo and I saw Peeta wi\aiting for me at the doors.

"I was going to pick you up today but Prim told me to go ahead and come to school cause you need some sleep." Peeta siad and he then pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and i forgot Johanna was still there until she spoke.

"Akward!" she sais stretching the word out."Im going to go ahead and get my stuff while you guys have your little hug fest. I'll be in English if you need me." and with that she walked away intop the lobby holding up a peace sign to us. We laughed and walked into the school hiolding hands. Some people looked at us and saying how cute we wer together. Some looked at us in discust because they were jelouse but i didnt mind them and apperently neither did Peeta.

I reached my clutersd locker and got my stuff for history. We walked to the class room and took our seats next to each other. We recived more stares in class even from the teacher but it didnt i still didnt care. Class went by fast and before i new it, we were in Science. I sat by Peeta and Johanna and held our project. The teacher called out the groups one by one and then he got to me and Peeta. We went up and demonstrated our bottles and i could see Johanna holding back a laugh as hard as she could.

We finished and we hurried back to our seats. The teacher got to Johanna and she replied with a simple "We donthave it." i laughed at her and she gave me a death glare.

The bell rang and it was time for art. This as my favorite class but not cause i can draw cause my drawing lookes like somebody took a dump on a peice of paper. its my fav. class becuase of the teacher. Mr. Cinna. He was always really nice and undertandin. When my dad died last year, he let me go into his room and cry whenever i needed to. Some people he had in his class even used me as a model. I wasnt fond of this but it took my mind off my dad for a little while.

I walked in the class rom and smiled at me and i smiled back. He got up from his comfy chair and picked up a basket of flowers from his desk and handed them to me

"I heard about Madge. Would you mind giving her these flowers for me please?" he asked

"Of course." i said and i went to my seat. Class went on as usual and the bell rang signaling luch time. We hurried out of the art room and grabbed our lunch. i sat at our normal table and Peeta took his seat beside me. Marvel was already there eating so we had somebody to talk to.

"So you two are like, a thing now?" he asked

"Yea." we both said

"Kewl" he said and he nodded. Finnick and Cato came and sat down beside each other talking about a movie they saw last night with Clove and Annie.

"hey guys." Finnick said. He loked at my and pointed at me wioth the tip of his pizza "you ready to fly? the trips not to far away." he said

"No. But ill be ok. Just knock me out with a big hammer and ill get on it." i laughed

"OOH! I'LL DO IT!" Johanna squeald.

"Jo, you wouldnt knock me out! You would kill me!"i laughed again.

"So. you would be on the plane though!" she shrugged

"Yea but i wouldnt be breathing." i said.

Everybody else came to sit with us and we talked.

"so are you too dating now?" Finnick asked us.

"Yea." we said for the second time today

"OOH! we should go on a double date sometime!" Annie said

Lunch came to an end and we went to our last class of the day. It wasnt to bad. just Math which i was really good at. Peeta struggled so i helped him. He seemed to get it after a while. the bell rung and we all ran out of the class roomin a hurry to get home. I was still holdin the flowers for Madge and i walked with Peeta.

"Are you coming with me to see Madge today?" i asked him

"Yea. I dont think i have to work today so ok. When are we going?" he asked

"Well let my drop off my bag and wellt go. You can keep your bag at my house too if you want." i told him

"ok. thanks" he said.

we put our bags in my room and walked to the hospital. I wonder when she's going to get out. Oh well.

we finally reached her room and i didnt nkock this time. Her and Gale were both up and watching the tiny tv mounted almost on the celing. i walked in and put the flowers in her lap.

"Oh my god!" she said "Who are these from?" she asked.

"Mr. Cinna wnated me to give them to you."

"well tell him i said thank you" she said and she put the flowers on the bedside table.

we talked for a while and then we had to leave because Prim was getting hungry. 12 years old and she doesnt know ho to get her own food. Oh well.

We left the hopspital and made Prim some food. Then Peeta and I layed on the couch together and watched TV. Good thing today was the last day of shool! I was about to fall a sleep when i felt Peeta get off the couch. He kissed my forhead and i grabed his arm so he wouldnt go.

"Stay here with me" i said opening my eyes a little so i could see his face. he moved back to his place an the couch and he kissed my cheak befor he answer

"Of course." he whisperd and i feel alseep right after that.

Soo...what did ya think? Sorry it was so short but my arm started hurting! :( ANYWHO! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOUR GOING TO BE FOR HALLOWEEN IF YOU DRESS UP ANYMORE. I STILL DO. IM A VAMPIRE THIS YEAR! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! Im happy i didnt have to go ahead and write the chapter :) (thank you 74hgpeetakatniss!)**

**Anywho REVIEWS! i think my email (Thats how i check them)might be messed up so if your not on here and you reviewed, im sooooooo sorry!**

**patnisseverlark123: LOOOOVE the costume num. 1 and num 2. again what is a Beta? (Nobody really told me what is was :( )**

**zimza:I love the corpse bride. well i love tim burton in general but the corpse bride is my favorite. and thank you. Glade you liked it**

**peeatsfavoritegirl: first:love the name and second:COOL!**

**kayola15:everybody is going on the trip but im not sure about glimmer and marvel. They are in the story but im not to big on writing about them so give me your opinion.**

**OK! thats all the reviews and im sorry again about all the misspellings and stuff. I am not the best at spelling but i do try my best for you guys! you should feel loved! I usually mispell thing in my notes and sometimes on homework! :/ **

**Anyway thank you guys who are reviewing and favoriting! Glade you guys like my story!**

**Heres chapter 12! (Im back on track..I ! :D)**

KATNISS POV

I packed my bags for the trip and went downstairs. The car to pick me up and i ran out the door telling Prim bye. They honked the horn and i ran off the porch with my bag held tightly in my hand.

Peeta and Madge were already in the car and i went to sit by Peeta. He wrapped his arm around me and i looked up and smiled. he looked back down at me and copied my expression.

We sat in the car as finnicked drived drumming his fingers aginst the wheel to the music he was playing. I leaned my head aginst Peetas sholder and she squeezed my sholder tighter. We stopped and finnick looked back at us.

"what do you guys want?" turns out we were at a fast food place so we got a cheeseburger,a large bag of fries and a large smoothi each. I got my smoothie and pulled off the top. I pulled out a frie and dipped it into the smoothie. Peeta looked at me weird and i pulled out. It was coated with smoothie and i held it up.

"Try it! Its good!" i told him

He carefully took the fri out my my hand and put it in his mouth slowly.

"Mmm." he said and he looked at the rest of the fri. He then took the top off his smoothie and did the same thing. So did the rest of the group. Soon everyone was in the van and driving to the airport. We stopped at a gas station and we all got out to use the bathroom. MAdge and GAle stayed behind though.

MADGE POV

i was stuck in the car with Gale while everyone got out to use the bathroom or get something to drink. I shiverd slightly. They had the AC on the whole time and i got really cold really easily.

"You cold?" Gale asked

"A little bit. Im fine though." i told him. He rummaged through his bag and got out a jacket

"You never know when you'll need one." he tol me smiling.I smiled back and he wrapped the jacket around my shoulders and he layed his arm over them fer extra warmth. I was happy.

"I wonder when the'll get back?" he said

"I dont know." i looked up at him. We both smiled at eachother and we slowly got closer. Finally our lips touched and i closed my eyes. I was even more happy than before and we pulled apart and we looked at eatchother giggiling.

The door opend and we jumped apart. Everybody got back in their seats and they were laughing about something that happend while they were in there. GAle would sneak a glance at me and we would smile. luckily nobody cought us. If they did my face would be as red as a strawberry. We reached the airport and we jumped out of the van ready to start our vacation.

**Hey! Sorry it was so short. I am tierd and i cant be on the computer or else my sister (Yes little) would coime in and be the little terror that she is. So anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please REVIEW! ive been getting few reviews each chapter! :( that makes me sad. REAVIEW PLEASE! :) love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**OK! I think im going to start another story about Katniss and Peeta and their children after the games. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews and tell me why or why not i shouldnt. Also i really need some reviews. i feel like my story is losing quality. And another thing! i am SOOOO SORRY that i didnt post another chapter in a while. I had Halloween and a project due tomorow and it took a long time to get it done but i will hopefully not be that busy this weekend so i'll write ALOT! **

**Kayola15:thank you and thankyou for reviewing all the time :) it makes my happy when people review!**

**guest:thank you**

**Anyway here is the next chapter! and please please PLEASE review!**

KATNISS POV

We got on the plane and found our seats. Peeta sat down beside me and held out his hand. I squeezed it tightly and leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. I really didnt want to fly. I heard (and felt) Peeta laugh a little bit

"You ok?" he asked me

"Fine." I said sarcasticly "Just fine" he laughed was the last thing i remeberd.

Somebody shook my shoulder and my eyes slowly opened. I looked around. I was still in the plane but we were up in the air this time. I dont remember taking off. I raised my head up from his shoulders and Madge was looking at me from her seat in front of us.

"Hey!" she said

"Get your butt out of my face!" i heard a kid maybe 7 or 8 say. Madge turned around to yell at him

"Well turn around and you would have to look at it!" she said. I laughed hard and so did Peeta and Jo who was sitting in the seats across the row.

she looked back a rolled her eyes"That kid has been getting on my nerves since we took off!" she told me through her clenched teeth. We were all still laughing and we heard him again

"Get You butt OUT OF MY FACE!" he screamed. I coulld tell Gale was getting mad too.

"Well turn around and you WONT SEE IT!" she said mimiking his high piched voice. We laughed and she turned again.

"Daddy! This girls yelling at me." we heard him tell his dad. Madge threw her hands up in hte air and turned around.

"WHAT DID I DO! YOU WERE THE ONE YELLING AT ME!" she yelled at him. I laughed even harder. She got into a fight with the dad and the little boy and i coukdnt help but feel bad for her. Gale joined the conversation trying to calm them all down but he just made it worse.

I feel asleep again after a little while but Peeta woke me up again. Everybody got out of the plane and we stepped out into the fresh air! I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Finnick patted my back and i opened my eyes. That wasnt so bad now was it?" he asked. I shook my head and we laughed. We went to the hotel and got our keys to our rooms. Peeta and i were sharing a room with Madge and Gale. We Got to our rooms and i looked at Madge. She had her arms crossed and i laughed at her.

"still mad Madge."

"You have no idea." she told me. I laughed again.

We unpacked our bags and layed in our beds. Everybody fell asleep but me and i watched TV while i waited for them to wake up.

I heard a knock on the door and i went to go answer it. I opened the door and nobody was there. i was just about to shut it when i felt something smash my toe. I screamed in pain and looked down. The little boy from the plane was here. He had a mad look on his face.

"hello..." i said

"Tommy! And where's your friend? Shes gonna pay." he siad and he tried to come into the room but i blocked him.

"Whats your deal kid?!" i asked

he walked off.

" ." i said to myself and i sat back down on the couch and watched the rest of the show that was on.

**OK guys! Sorry this chapter stunk! My dog is bothering me! :( anyway what do you think about my next story idea. Also give me ideas for this story in a review. Anyway please review!PLEASE AND THANKYOU! :) love you guys that review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I didn't die I've just been soooooo busy with school and stuff but you guys understand right? So sorry. Any way thank you everybody who reviewed I love you guys you rock and also I posted a new story called They're Back Again if you want to read it. Just go to my page and look under my stories. Here's the next chapter:**

Peeta, Madge, and Gale woke up a couple hours later and Annie called wanting to go shopping. All of us agreed and we meet downstairs in the lobby. Madge looked confused and she grabbed my arm pulling me closer to her.

"What is HE doing here!?" she whispered furiously. I looked around to find what she was talking about and I found it in no time. The little kid from the plane was sitting in one of the lobby chairs eating a Twizzler and reading a magazine. I laughed quietly hoping she wouldn't hear me but I wasn't very fortunate. She stomped on my exposed toes and a squeaked in pain.

"Well he was on the same plane as us so therefore he would be going to the same place unless he jumped out in the middle of the flight and we didn't know." I told her. This made her madder then she was and she walked off to one of the vending machines. Peeta walked over to me.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked me. I pointed over to the boy in the chair and he laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen somebody so mad." He laughed. I laughed with him and agreed. Annie and Clove finally came down and we left to go shopping. We passed a store that most of the guys claimed they 'have to go in or they'll die' so we let them go in while the rest of us girls and poor Peeta went into a store that airbrushed shirts.

A bell dinged and a cold rush of air hit me. It felt good but in no time I was freezing. Annie and Madge looked at all the designs on the walls while Peeta, Clove, Johanna, Glimmer, and I looked at some of the other shirts they had premade.

"Aw. We should all get some of those shirts airbrushed!" Annie said and she pointed to some Thing 1 and Thing 2 shirts up on the wall. She went to go ask the man at the counter how much they were and how high the numbers can go. She ordered 10 shirts one for us all but we would have to wait a while for the man to make it so we decided to pick up the rest of our group and go out to eat for lunch. We got the guys out of the store after about 20 minutes and headed down the street to find somewhere to eat.

I walked with Annie, Johanna, and Madge while Peeta walked towards the back of the group with Cato and Clove.

"Sooo…" Madge said and she poked my arm

"Whaattt?" I asked her

"Aren't you and Peeta dating?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said

"AWWWW!" Annie said. They both would bug me about this all the time. They did it with all my past boyfriends. I dated Gloss once and they would not shut up about us doing stuff together.

"You should go hold his hand!" Madge told me quietly so only I and Annie hear her.

"Yea" Annie agreed. I shook my head no and they bugged me about it all the way down the road we were on. They finally got upset and so the pushed my back towards the back but I ended up tripping over Jo's foot and I fell flat on my back. Everybody stopped walking and Peeta helped me up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" Annie yelled

"I'm Fine" I told her. We walked A little bit longer.

I realized I was still holding Peeta's hand when Madge looked back at us and drew a heart in the air with her fingers when Peeta wasn't looking. Annie looked back at us and laughed in victory and I gave them a death glare. We found a small sea food place to eat and we took a seat. A waitress came to our table a couple seconds later and took our drink order. We talked for a while and she came back to get our food. We ordered and she left to the kitchen.

"Gosh she better hurry up. I'm hungry."Johanna said

"Me too." Said Cato.

"We should have gone to McDonalds." Johanna said "They're faster"

"Uh no thanks." Finnick said.

"Why not?" I asked him

"They get my order wrong every time I go there so I just stopped going."

"So. That was back home. You're in a different state now. I highly doubt they will get your order wrong here." Clove told him. He shook his head and looked down at the table.

"So if you don't go to McDonalds, were do you go?" Johanna asked

"Umm…Subway, Burger King…" he continued naming fast food places till Johanna held her hand up.

"Ok. Just stop please." She told him.

Our food arrived and we ate quickly so we could go get our shirts. We told everybody else about our shirts that Annie got and they laughed saying we needed to wear them tomorrow night and all go out and walk around just for the heck of it. We laughed and went back to our food. When we were done the waitress asked if we wanted dessert.

"Heck yeah!" Johanna said and everybody got some chocolate cake but Peeta and I decided to share a piece because the waitress said it was a big piece. She brought the cake out and Johanna fell in love.

"Do you need a ring so you can marry the piece of cake?" Cato asked her.

"No. I'm good. I'll just let it live in my belly for a while." She said with a mouthful of chocolate. Me and Peeta laughed and picked at our cake till we reached the middle. My fork hit his and we had a fork fight for a small bite of cake but it was fun.

We left after we ate our cake and payed and we got our shirts. We slipped them on and then Peeta pointed something out on the wall.

"We should get some of those shirts" he said. They were matching shirts that said 'I love my crazy boyfriend' and 'I love my crazy girlfriend'

"Ok! I'll pay for them." I said but he stopped me

"No I'll pay." He said. After a couple minutes of arguing I gave in and let him pay. They ironed on the words and gave them back to us. We took off the thing 1 and thing 2 shirts and put on our new ones. They fit perfectly.

"AWWWW!" everybody said. Even the guys thought it was pretty cool and got some shirts like our for them and their girlfriends.

"We're trend setters." Peeta told me and I laughed.

We left the store and headed back to the hotel. Madge jumped on the bed when we reached our room and she screamed into her pillow.

"Madge are you ok?" I asked her.

"No." she said into her pillow. We were in a different elevator then she was and apparently the kid was in the elevator with her.

"So..." I said trying to make her tell me the rest of the story. She sat up

"The kid them told me he liked me a little and he laughed and wouldn't stop poking my arm so i pushed him and he told his dad and his dad started yelling at me." She told me.

"Wow." I said surprised

"Yea. And now his dad knows what room I'm in." she said. Oh boy.

**OK there it is. Sorry this chapter wasn't very good. I didn't have a lot of time. Anyway please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Love you guys and hope you have a good day! Please review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ello everybody! So I want to thank my reviewers as always you guys are amazing! Also did you hear what they are doing on kicking it (I'm not a big fan but I think I might watch this one.) it is called Karate Games!? It's a parody or whatever of the Hunger Games. I thought it was stupid but I might watch it. I don't know though. Anyway here is the next chapter! Please read and review.**

We woke up the next morning and decided to go out for breakfast. We did what Cato suggested yesterday and put on our matching thing shirts. We walked through the lobby and out the door. We walked down the street and found none other than a McDonalds. Well majority ruled and we went in ordering our breakfast. We got our food and Finnick checked his food.

"Are you stinking serious?!" he yelled.

"What?" Johanna asked

"They got my order wrong." He said and we all busted out laughing. He gave us all a death glare and went to the counter to get his order straightened out. When he left we all laughed again but Finnick came back and threw his fries at us. We shielded our faces and the rain of salty fries stopped. We ate quickly so we could go spend our day at the beach. After breakfast we bought some things to make sandcastles and went up to our rooms to get changed. We left the hotel and ran to the beach. Somebody grabbed me and lifted me off the ground and ran to the beach with me in their arms. They trough me into the ocean and I screamed. The water was freezing and I know exactly who did it.

"Peeta Mellark!" I yelled when I got back up. "You better be glad I love you!"

"I am!" I heard him yell from far away and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I went back up to the beach with everybody else but Annie was gone.

"Where did Annie go?" I asked Finnick. He pointed up at a cliff and I saw a small figure about to dive. Now everybody was looking and she jumped turning flips and landed in the water head first. We clapped for her even the other people on the beach who we didn't even know clapped for her. She returned to the beach and we congratulated her on her amazing dive. She smiled and we heard Madge scream bloody murder. We looked over at her and she was covered in sand from head to toe. She tried to open her eyes but screamed again. Gale quickly rushed to her aid and she got up to go the ocean so she could wash all the sand off. We looked around to see who did it but saw no one. She and Gale came back and she sat back in her chair which had been cleaned off. Madge shivered and covered up with the towel.

W went back to making a sand man **(They are very fun to make)** which is just like a snowman instead sand instead of snow. We used seashells for the eyes and nose. We finished and we were taking pictures by our masterpiece when I felt something freezing cold hit my back. I turned around and it hit my stomach. I was so mad I screamed and Peeta ran across the beach to me.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know" I said. I looked down and tried to look at my back but I ended up spinning around in circles in the process. Peeta grabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"I think you got hit by a snow cone." He told me. Johanna came up to me and swiped her finger across my stomach. She stuck her finger in her mouth.

"Mmm. Grape!" she said smiling.

"Who is doing this?" Clove said

"Whoever it is deserves a big ol' butt whoopin'." Glimmer said. We laughed and went back to enjoying our day on the beach.

**Sorry it was so short. L It was getting late and I have a test tomorrow and homework I still have to do so I had to hurry. Sorry again. Anyway please review and tell me Whatcha think. Thanks for reading my story(ies) review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys. I now have a new love…sushi. It is AWSOME! If you ever get the chance to try it, try it! Any ways so it's the weekend so Im not really doing anything (Im a loner. I have about 4 friends I talk to everydayL) so that means LOTS OF UPDATING! YAY! Anyway (wow. I saw that a lot. I need a new word.) I think Im going to edit my lil sisters writing for her author's festival. I told her she needed a fan fiction account but she said no, which made me sad because fan fiction is so kewl. Anyway (wow again) Im going to stop rambling on about my boring life and get on to the story. Thank you again all, my reviewers and followers. OH! AND! IM DOING ANOTHER CONTEST! THE PRIZES WILL BE THE SAME AS THE LAST TIME I DID CHANGE ON PRIZE (AND OUR PREVIOUS WINNER KNOWS THAT) THE RULES WILL BE POSTED AT THE BOTTOM AND THERE WILLL BE ONE NEW RULE ADDED SO BE SURE TO READ THAT AS WELL. ALSO I THINK THIS QUESTIOIN WILL BE A LITTLE HARDER THAN THE LAST ONE BECAUSE THAT ONE HAD ONLY 2 ANSWERS SO IT WAS EASY. THIS ONE WILL HAVE MULTIPLE ANSWERS SO IT WILL BE MORE OF A CHALLENGE. HEHEHEH! Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Review!

Disclaimer: I DONOT own the hunger games… L

We left an hour earlier than we were supposed to we so could do some last minute shopping. I picked out a T-Shirt with flowers all over it for Prim. I figured I would get her something with me left over money. We left the stores and headed for the airport. We got on the plane and sat in our seats. Peeta and I gave Madge and Gale our seats so they wouldn't have to sit by the little kid again. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"You wont be able to sleep. Trust me." She said

"How do you know?" I asked her

"Personal experience" she told me and I turned back around and closed my eyes again.

"HEY!" the little kid screamed at Peeta and I. My eyes flew open and I looked at him giving him a death glare.

"Let…me sleep." I spit at him through my clenched teeth. He stuck his tongue out at me and my jaw dropped.

"Seriously!" I yelled getting up out of my seat put Peeta grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. The kid turned and laughed.

"You better be sooo glade he was here or else-"

"Katniss." Peeta cut me off. I looked at him and he was serious. I leaned back Im my seat and gave the kid another death glare and he smiled and turned in his seat.

"He really gets on my-"

"I know I know." Peeta cut me off again. He rubbed my hair to calm me down and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

PEETA"S POV

We got on the plane and I sat on the outside. We were sitting where Madge and Gale were because Madge was about to blow. I swear that vain looked like it was going to pop right out of her head when we found the little kid on the beach.

Katniss closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"You wont be able to sleep. Trust me" Madge told her

"How do you know?" Katniss said without opening her eyes

"Personal experience" Madge told her and she sat back down in her seat.

I could tell Katniss was just about to fall asleep when the kid leaned over the seat. I knew what he was going to do and I shot him a look but he shrugged.

"HEY!" he screamed and Katniss popped up and opened her eyes. She was mad now.

"Let…me sleep." She said with her teeth clenched in anger.

He stuck his tongue out at her and I wouldn't be surprised if smoke came out of her ears.

"Seriously!" she screamed at him. She got up out of her seat to attack the kid but I pulled her back down by her waist

"You better be sooo glade he was here or else-"

"Katniss." I said trying to get her to focus on something else besides the little kid. She leaned back in her seat and put her head on my shoulder. She gave the kid another glare.

"He really gets on my-"

"I know I know." I cut her off. I didn't want to bring it up and her get mad. I stroked her silky hair and she fell right to sleep and the kid didn't bother us again after that. He would occasionally turn around and look at us and I gave her a wake-her-up-and-you-die look and he turned back around. Johanna was sitting across from us and we had an extra seat so I told her to come sit with us since she was sitting next to a guy who snored in her ear.

We talked and laughed and Katniss woke up about 30 minutes later.

"Did we wake you up?" I asked. I would feel so bad if we did. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked like a little kid when they woke up but it was adorable. Another reason why I love the girl so much. She lay back down on my shoulder and snuggled up closer and I put my arm around her shoulders. She didn't go back to sleep though. Instead she joined our conversation and she laughed so hard she cried when Johanna said something about Cato secretly being a woman. We looked at him from a couple rows away and we laughed again. Cato finally caught us staring and laughing.

"What is so funny bout me?" he said. This made us laugh more and he went up to sit in Jo's old seat.

"Mellark. Tell me. Now." He said but he was laughing too. Katniss had soaked my shirt from her laughing and Cato gestured to her with his hand.

"Dude! She is crying because she's laughing so hard. What's so funny?" he asked. Katniss tried to tell him but she couldn't.

"I cant breath!" she managed to choke out. Johanna leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she laughed again making her cry more. The flight attendant walked by and stared at us.

"Is she ok?" she asked

"She's fine. Just laughing." I told her. The attendant nodded and went back to her work.

"Ohhhh…" Cato said like her knew what we were talking about.

"Little peeta jealous." He said. Katniss and Johanna laughed even more.

"Im gonna pee my pants!' Katniss said and Jo nodded in agreement. They laughed even harder when Jo whispered something else to Katniss.

"Jealous of what?" I asked him laughing along with Kat and jo

"Jealous of my looks. What else?" he said motioning to himself.

"Oh yes. I am jealous Cato." I said sarcastically. The girls laughed some more and Cato looked at the weird.

"Ok dude. Your girlfriend is freaking me out. In all the years ive known her she's never laughed like that…EVER! What did you do to her?" he asked me his face was now

Serious.

"Johanna…said that…you…were secretly… a GIRL!" Katniss screamed the last word because of her laughter

"Oh. So Johanna did this?" he asked.

"No, No, no!" Johanna said moving her hands in the air while trying not to laugh to hard.

"But I believe you did. Thanks Katniss."

"Katniss Isabella** (J) **Everdeen! I hate you!" Johanna said.

The girls laughed some more and Cato went back to his seat. I joined the laughter and we finally calmed down enough to have a conversation for about 5 minutes. Then the laughter started again. I have to say this is one of the best plane rides ive ever been on.

We talked some more and the pilot told us we were about to land. We did what he told us we needed to do and we landed at the airport safe and sound.

We exited the plane but Johanna and Katniss both were still laughing and they could barely walk. Johanna occasionally leaned against Katniss for support and Katniss did the same to Jo. Madge and Clove caught up to us and asked what all the laughing was about. They whispered it in their ear and they laughed too. We reached Finnick'sbus he rented and we put our bags in the trunk. We climbed in and sat in the seats we did on the way here. The girls were still laughing and I asked Clove why since she was sitting in front of me.

"I never sis think Cato was a secret girl." She said " but I can kind of see it."

"Imagine him in a dress Finnick said and we laughed. Cato looked back at us all and gave us a death glare.

"Oh come on sweetie. You know were just massing around with you." Clove said

"I know." Cato said and he turned back around. This was the best vacation I ever went on.

* * *

**Ok heres the rules**

**1) Only members will get the prize, but gusts will get credit if they get the answer right.**

** 2) MEMBERS ONLY: If you already won a contest give other people a chance and let them do it can still give me your answer but you wont get the prize. Sorry but I want to be fair.**

** 3) Everybody can give me their answer but only members will get the prize so I can PM them or the other way around. But the first guest to answer correctly will be congratulated! J**

**4) The member who wins can get a sneak peek at the next chapter or they can write it! :D**

**5) This contest will go on for 3 days. If nobody gets the correct answer in 3 days or I don't get an answer back from the winner, I am going to write the next chapter and they wont get their prize.**

**Remember. If you write the next chapter copy and past it and PM it to me. If you cat get it all to fit put it in multiple Pm's and I will put it on here and you will get credit of course. I wont steal your stuff promise!**

**All right you guys. I think I have a rule twice but at least you'll remember it! J**

**Here is your question:**

**_*When Cato falls from the Cornucopia to the mutated wolves where do they drag him?*_**

**Remember review tell me what you think or what I should work on and give me your answer. Don't be afraid. This is a judge free zone. You wont be stupid if you get the wrong answer. Also I get most of my questions from a Hunger games trivia game on my ipod. Anyway please review and good luck!**


	17. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ! (Our contest winner: Congrats to MokingjayNightmares. You won the contest!)**

**Hey guys! I have something important to say:**

**If you guys ever, ever, EVER! Have something going on or you just feel bad about something and you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to PM me. I will be there for you guys always. I won't judge you or anything either. I just really want to put that out there because where I live there has been a lot of suicides and I even know somebody who cuts. If you ever get to that point when you even think about suicide or cutting please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE PM me. If you just have some other problems that you need somebody to talk to about like relationship problems or something please PM me! I will give you the best advice I can so please if you ever have any problems and need somebody to talk to don't hesitate to PM me. I don't want anybody to do something they might regret later. **

**-hugergameslover**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers and here is the next chapter. : )**

It has been a week since we went on vacation and Peeta and I have spent every day together since then. He invited Prim and I to dinner and we accepted. He picked us up at about 6 and we went to his house. His house was pretty big. It had 2 stories but the front yard wasn't very big but when you went to the back yard it looked like miles before you reached the end.

He pulled up in the driveway and opened mine and Prim's doors and we went inside. His sister who was only a year apart from Peeta was sitting on the couch with her guitar quietly playing a tune while his 2 brothers were sitting on the couch playing games. I smelt rolls and some turkey being cooked as well as some dressing. We sat on the couch with Peeta's sister and watched his brothers play their video games.

I sat beside Peeta's sister, Avery, and she smiled at me. Whenever I came over and Peeta had to go do something for his dad (his mom was never home), I talked to her and she's actually kind of funny. We would never talk around Peeta today I smiled back and went back to watching the TV.

"Dude! I was ahead of you how did you win?" one would scream while the other one would laugh. Me and Avery laughed at them while Peeta pointed out what his brother did wrong.

His dad called us in for dinner and we went to the table. I saw a middle aged woman with blond hair sitting at the table. She turned around smiling but her smile faded when she saw me. I could tell she tried to be pleasant so she plastered a fake smile on herself and she looked at Peeta with a you-didn't-tell-me-about-something look.

"Well..."she said and I could tell she was unsure what to say "Who do we have here?" she asked

"Mom this is my girlfriends Katniss and her little sister Prim."Peeta said gesturing to us as he said out names.

"Katniss, Prim this is my mom." He told us. Prim went up and shook her hand without a problem but Mrs. Mellark hesitated shaking my hand but she did it. I could tell it was forced though.

We sat at the table for a minute eating and decided to speak and break the silence.

"So Katniss." He said. I looked up from my plate and looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked him waiting for him to go on.

"What do you like to do during your free time?" he asked

"Umm.. I like to hunt a little bit and I used to sing a little bit." I told him. Avery looked up from her plate. She told me how she used to sing too and we decided to sing together sometime. Dinner went as usual until Peeta's mother stood up and looked at Peeta.

"Peeta. Can I talk to you in the living room please?" she asked him. He looked around the room but finally rose from his seat and followed his mother. We heard their hushed conversation and I heard things like 'why did you bring….' And then their conversation turned into whispers again. Their voices rose but we still couldn't tell what they were saying. Avery looked down at her plate clearly embarrassed and Peeta's brothers started a green bean war.

"Seriously boys?! We have some very nice company over and you can't act like grown men for 5 minutes while we eat. If you want to act like that you can go to your room." Mr. Mellark said. The boys stopped what they were doing and continued to eat. We heard footsteps come back into the kitchen and muttered something under her breath. Peeta gave her a look and they sat back down. We ate and talked and I actually like him. He was really nice and him and Prim got along perfectly. Mrs. Mellark apparently had enough.

"JONOTHAN!" she yelled at him

"Yes?" he asked unaware of what he was doing wrong.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT SEAM SCUM?!" she asked him still screaming Avery and Peeta's two brothers looked up and their jaws dropped. Apparently she was the only one who thought like that.

"Mom." Peeta warned. She looked at him and motioned to me.

"Well she is. I think you could do much better than her! You could be out dating the mayors daughter." We all laughed at the thought about him and Madge dating.

"Or you could be dating somebody else but not somebody from the seam! They are worthless!"

"MOM!" Peeta was yelling now. "THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU OR ANYBODY ELESE THINKS OF HER! SHE'S A VERY BEAUTIFUL GIRL INSIDE AND OUT AND I LOVE HER VERY MUCH. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT HER BUT DON'T SAY IT IN FRONT OF ME OR MY GIRLFRIEND AND EXPESIALLY NOT HER LITTLE SISTER! I BROUGHT HER HERE TO HAVE A NICE DINNER AND TO HAVE HER MEET MY FAMILY BECAUSE I CARED ABOUT HER SO MUCH BUT CLEARLY MOM YOUR NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO HAVE A DINNER AND NOT SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!" he said. I was surprised. His dad nodded. Peeta left the room and we went all went back to the living room. His brothers played their video games, prim hung out with Avery, Peeta's dad read a car magazine and Peeta and I sat on the couch watching them.

Peeta walked us home and we stopped at my front door. I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that." I told him. He smiled.

"No problem. I don't like her talking bad about people especially you." He said and he kissed me.

He left and I walked inside. I cheeked on Prim and she was fast asleep in her bed. I decided to do the same.

**AWWW! Hahaha so today I drew a picture for my best friend and she said since I did so good, I earned a special spot were my art would be hung…THE FRIDGE! My other friend drew on and she said it earned a spot to…in the trash…lol. She as kidding of course but it was still funny. Anyway please review and tell me what you think also I want to remind people if they want somebody to talk to they can PM me. Anyway please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a couple days. I was at my friends house the whole weekend cause my step uncle died so my mom and step dad r in Missouri right now. Any way here is the chapter and forgive me I forgot where I left off so we will go ahead a couple weeks. Anyway review and enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I dot own the huger games,almost heroes,Jeff Dunham, or Dairy Queen!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Weeks later•••••

Katniss pov:

I sat on the couch and stared at the hypnotizing tv. I was not looking forward to this afternoon. I would get to see Peeta but Madge would be there forcing me to do stuff which would not be fun but Gale would be there so that might take her mind off if me and Peeta at least for the night. We were all hanging out at Madge's house and then we were going out to get something small to eat like Dairy Queen. Yum yum! Anyway I left the house about an hour later and walked to Madge's house. I figured I would get there early.

I walked into the house and Madge was siting On her couch watching a new episode of Sponge Bob Square Pants. She loved that show.

Her head turned in my direction as u walked up the stairs to her living room. She lived in a split level house.

I sat in her couch and watched tv with her.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked her

"I don't know."she said with a mouth full of popcorn"I was thinking 'Almost Heroes(a/n good movie but it has some words and parts in it) or one of the Twilight movies."

"I would go with Almost Heroes. I don't think the guys would like watching a Gorky movie." I told her

"IT CAN BE MANLY!" She yelled. I held my hands up

"Ok,ok! But we are watching almost heroes." I said.

" ok" she agreed and we continued watching the show.a while later the Peeta and Gale showed up and we started to watch the movie. We didn't even get 2 minutes into it and we were all laughing really hard. I leaned on whoever was beside me at some parts but we did fast forward it through the dirty ones.

After that movie ended we had some time to kill so we watched Jeff Dunham (a/n he's really funny! There are some dirty jokes though.) we watched the whole thing of Jeff Dunham's Minding The Monsters and we were laughing so hard we cried. I had to continuously wipe tears away because of some jokes. Peeta was laughing too. I've never seen him or Gale laugh so hard!

We finished the show clapping even though he couldn't hear us. We went to Dairy Queen and ate in the car. When we got back to Madge's house we played some cards. I won by a landslide and every body groans and complained except for Peeta. We were on a team.

Peeta drove me home and walked me to my door. He kisses me goodnight and I walked in the house. I fell asleep in the floor.

The next day:

I walked into the bakery for some bread and Peeta was working so I figured I would hang out with him for a little bit if his mom wasn't there.

I walked in a Peeta was at the counter.

"Hey!" I greeted him smiling. He gave me a small smile and went back to the book he was reading. I could tell something was wrong. I picked up some bread first and I reached the counter. I sat the bread down and looked at Peeta who was still reading his book.

"Peeta what's wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head without looking up. I leaned down.

"Peeta seriously what's wrong? You look all sad and glum" I said and he shook his head again still staring at his book.

"Are you mad?" He shook his head

"Sad?" He shook his head again

"Tired?" I guessed. He shook his head.

"Peeta please tell me what's wrong." I asked he said nothing.

"Peeta!" I demanded "tell me"

He sighed and bagged my bread

" I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong." I told him. He went back down to his book saying about 10 minutes of sitting there I was starting to be upset.

"Tell me what's wrong now!"I demanded he popped up

"I'm just tired ok!" He said. I was really upset now

"You could have just told me that instead of ignoring me the whole time I've been here! You could have just told me you were tired when I asked you!"

"Katniss I-" I cut him off

"No! Don't talk to me now if your not going to talk to my when I've sat here for 20 minutes!" I yelled and stormed out of the bakery.

Madge's pov:

I sat own my computer playing games when I heard a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs in my hoodie and sweatpants and opens it up. Katniss stood there close to tears. I dragged her in and we sat on the couch.

"Let it out." I told her and she did. I mean she did! Good thing I was home alone!

She cried on my shoulder for a little bit and then she sat up wiping tears away.

"What's wrong." I asked when she had calmed down

"Peeta." She said still sniffling just a little.

"Uh oh. What did he do?" I asked her. She shook her head. She must be really upset. Somebody else knocked on the door and I told her to wait a minute. I looked through the little hole and Johanna was at the door. I forgot she was coming over today. I let her in and she walked strait to the living room. She saw Katniss and at first she wanted to laugh at her but its very rare when you see Katniss cry like she was today.

"What's wrong Kat?" She asked siting by Katniss and Katniss cried a little more.

"Peeta". She told Jo exactly what she did.

"Do you want me to kick his butt?" She shook her head.

"What did he do?" Jo asked.

"I went to the bakery and got some bread and Peeta was at the counter and he was just ignoring me! I said hi and he IGNORED ME! I stayed there for 20 minutes trying to get him to talk to me and tell me what's wrong! He wouldn't talk. I asked him if he was mad if he was sad and all he did was shook his head! I asked him if he was TIERD! Finally I had enough and I demanded him to tell me and he YELLED AT ME! He yelled at me saying he was TIERD! I asked him that and he said NO!" She cried more and Jo looked at me like what-do-we-do look and I told her ill be back. I ran down to the bakery and I opens the door.

I sat in the stool at the front counter and I slammed my hands on the table.

" what's wrong Peeta. Tell me. NOW!" I demanded. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about" he asked

"Katniss came to my house saying you we're completely ignored her! Then when you did talk to her you yelled at her." I told him. He shut his book and looked me dead in the eye.

"My mom."

"Your mom?" I asked

"My mom." He said again

"What did your mom do?"

"She told me to stay away from Katniss or else she would hurt either me or her and I don't want to take the chance of it being her." He told me. He was being serious. I could tell

"Oh. Ok we'll. sorry. But you should really apologize to Katniss. She's really upset."

" did I make her mad?" He asked

"Little bit." I said by that was a understatement.

He yanked off his apron and put it on the counter. He told Avery to cover his shift and she accepted. I stopped him.

"Won't your mom be mad?" I asked. He told me he told her he was going to my house so she wouldn't think anything of it.

We walked in and Jo and Katniss were watching a Scary movie.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked

"The ring." They both said together. I nodded and Peeta followed me up the stairs. He sat on the couch on the other side of the room and Katniss was trying to avoid him.

"Katniss can I talk to you. Outside?" He asked her. She nodded slightly and followed him to the large back porch. Me and Jo finished the movie.

Katniss pov:

I walked out of the house and I looked Peeta dead in the eye.

"Listen I'm sorry I was ignoring you. I have a really good reason." He said

"Shoot." I told him. I as waiting to see what excuse he came up with

"My mom really doesn't like you so she said if she saw me with you she was going to hurt me or you and I don't want to take a chance at you getting hurt. So I didn't talk to you today because I didn't want my mom to catch you and you get hurt." He said. I kind of felt bad but I was still kind of mad.

"We'll I'm sorry I got mad. Want to watch the movie with us?" I asked. He nodded and we went inside.

The next day:

Katniss pov:

I payed in bed and stared at the celling. I wasn't doing anything today so I figured I would lay here and sleep. Sleep was nice till I couldn't go back to it.

Somebody knocked on my bedroom door and I didn't get up.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Comin'" somebody yelled and they opens the door. glimmer walked In and sat on the edge of my walked in with shopping bags in her hands

"Happy birthday" she said smiling

"It's not my birthday." I told her. I figured with her being my best friend since 1st grade she would know my birthday is in May.

"I know silly. I just got you a few things." She said. I groaned

"Oh it is not that bad!" She said. I have her a look and she sat down on the bed. She pulled out some shirts and pulled out some shirts that I didn't really like but I told her they were pretty cool so I didn't hurt her feelings. She was doing something nice.

After she showed me what all she got we talked about some things and she told me she saw me yesterday.

"You did?" I asked

"Yea. I felt bad for you. I saw you in the bakery window yelling at Peeta and then I saw you storm out about to cry." She said

"Stalker!" I said laughing. She laughed too and slapped my arm playfully.

"No I just happens to see you." She said

"Uh huh."

"In serious! What happened?" She asked. I told her what happened and she gasped when I told her what his mom said.

"So are you going to still be able to see him?" She asked me.

"Well he tells his mom he's going to Madge's house,cause she wants him to date her," she laughed" and so we either have to go to Madge's house or we have to tell Madge that if his mom calls he's over there." I explained. She nodded and smiled

"You guys are so sneaky!" She laughed. I laughed with her. We talked some more and she left. At around 6:00 I heard my phone ring and I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello!" I heard a families voice say and I smiled

" hey Peeta! Whatcha want?"

"I just wanted to see of you wanted to watch a movie tonight." He said

"Ok. Where at?"

"How about your place if you don't mind." He asked I accepted and he told him mom he would be with Marvel and she said ok. He told me he would be by my house at 9 because he had to do some chores. I Hung up first and looked at the clock. We had talked on the phone about what movie we were going to watch for TWO HOURS! Ok maybe it wasn't all about a movie. Just some small talk mostly. A lot of small talk.

He got here exactly when he said he would and we popped the Movie into the DVD player. We watched the movie and he payed on the couch. I payed in front of him ,almost falling off, and I pulled a blanket over us. He wrapped his arm around me waist and I snuggled closer to him. We got about 1 hour into the movie and I dozed off falling into a deep sleep. I heard the door open and I woke up and looked behind me. Peeta was still here sleeping like a baby and I looked at the door. Mom walked in and didn't even look at me. She went strait to bed and I fell asleep again.

•••••••••••••••

Hey guys! I hope that chapter was long enough for ya! It took 2 to 3 days to write! Any way I want to ask you guys to read my other story too. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews :( hope you liked the chapter and review to tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't updated I was really busy. I went to Quad State yesterday and got to perform. I played my French horn for 24 HOURS! I had to learn 3 songs in 1 day!Crazy I know but really fun. Also this chapter will be kind of short because I have been playing guitar a lot today so my fingers are in pain but yet here I am updating for you guys. You should feel loved. Ok I have a funny (well funny to me cause I was there) story. We had a free day today and we were all in the gym and I was sitting with my friends in the back on the gym and there is a couch/recliner back behind our stairs so my friend went back there and just played around and stuff and me and my other friend couldn't see her. Me and my friend are just talking and we hear Kalie behind the stairs saying "Help! My arm is stuck in the recliner!" lol! She asked me and my friend Whitney to help and we didn't. Then she said "Fine! Ill rescue myself…*about 5seconds later* CRAP" HAHAH! We laughed so hard in such a good friend…lol! :) LOL! Anyway here is chapter 20!**

**KATNISS POV:**

I woke up still wrapped in Peeta's arms. The sun blinded me and I squinted just to see a small figure standing in front of the couch with their arm crossed staring down at me and Peeta.

"Did he stay here all night?" Prim whispered like I was about to get in trouble.

"Yea. So what?" I replied. She shrugged and went to the kitchen. Ok…that was weird. I looked behind me and Peeta was still sleeping soundly. I stayed on the couch for a while just watching him sleep. I rubbed the spot between his eyebrows that always wrinkle up when he's mad or confused and he woke about 5 minutes later

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured. He kept his eyes closed and he shifted into a better position.

"Good morning." I replied. He looked at the wall for a little bit then he looked like he forgot something very important.

"MY MOMS GONNA KILL ME!" he yelled. He jumped off the couch like a ninja and I laughed at him. Peeta looked back at me

"What's so funny?" he asked. Just last night about midnight Marvel texted me saying he would tell his mom he spent the night over there. I told him this and he sat back down.

"Well ok then." He said happily and I giggled. Prim walked into the living room and pointed at me shocked.

"Did she just…giggle?!" she asked like she had never heard me giggle before. We nodded and her eyes widened. I was surprised her eyes didn't fall out of her head.

"Wow…oks well you guys...have...fun I guess." She said we waved at her as she left the room and we laughed at her.

We went into the kitchen and I looked through the cabinet to find some breakfast but there was no cereal or Pop Tarts. All we had was pancakes, bacon, eggs and some waffle mix and I can't cook to save my life. Last time I cooked me and Clove both threw up.

"grr." I said

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked walking over to me. HE looked with me.

"You guys have a bunch of breakfast stuff. Why are you complaining?" he asked

"Cause all it is stuff you need to cook and last time I cooked, Clove and I got sick." I told him. He formed a 'o' with his mouth and then told me to get a pan. I did as he told me to and I set it on the stove for him. I turned some knobs and then mixed something into a bowl. I looked over his shoulder and he turned almost running into me

"Whoa!" he yelled and I fell backwards on my butt.

"Are you ok?" he laughed. I laughed with him and nodded as he helped me up. My butt didn't hurt that bad…actually not at all! HE mixed some more and then poured some into the heated pan. He cooked it for a while and then Peeta lifted the pan and flicked his wrist sending a perfectly round pancake flying into the air. He caught it with the pan and I clapped at his little trick.

He did this a couple more times and one got stuck on the ceiling. We laughed for about 5 minutes about it and Prim came in and asked what we did. We shook our heads saying we didn't know and she continued through the kitchen and to the back door to feed Lady.

Peeta got done flipping pancakes and we ate some. Prim walked back in and we handed her a plate and she ate very quickly. Usually it Prim telling ME not to inhale my food but I think today was opposite day or something because she ate all of her pancakes in about 1 minute where it took me and Peeta 5 minutes to finish eating both of ours. She ran out of the front door dressed very nicely. I was beginning to get curious so I ran out to the front porch

"Were do you think you're going little duck?" I asked her

"To a friend's house."

"Which friend"

"He's just a friend from school."

"Oh so it's a he?" I asked

"yes" she said annoyed

"Who is he?" I asked her she rolled her eyes and ran off. I tried to catch her but she was just too fast. It made me mad that Prim would keep something from me. Why wouldn't she tell me who her friend was? This would involve some further investigation.

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and pleased review telling me what you think. Did you think it was good or bad? I love getting feedback from you guys! Anyway who do you guys think Prim went to see? Tell me in a review. I think that's all OH! Thank you all who review and have favorite/following me and/or my story! Love you! I also want to remind you guys if you ever need to talk about anything and just need to talk to somebody outside of your family or friends please PM me. I don't mind at all to talk to you guys!Please review and tell me what you thought and/or who you think Prim went to see.**


	21. Chapter 21

hey guys!so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My stomach has been bothering me a little this week. Stupid body! It had to chose now! Anyway I want to thank my wonderful beta for editing this chapter! She did an awesome job! Thank you! Also I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to which makes me sad. in other news I think chia story will end shortly but I will put some epilogues or just one epilogue and maybe another story to go with the though. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please I'm begging you please review! It makes my day when you do!

I waited impatiently on our front porch swing for Prim to come back so I could interrogate her about her 'friend'. Peeta came out to sit with me after a little while and placed his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head back on his arm and we sat in silence. Peeta was the first to break the peace, "Why are you so worried about Prim? I couldn't care less what Avery did or who she saw. I'm not getting on you or anything-I'm just curious."

"I don't know." I told him "I guess its just that she doesn't have a parent really and I stepped up to the plate and loved her and cared for her like a mother would. Part of that role is constantly worrying about her. Losing a parent changes things and losing two is even worse. Somebody has to be there for her and I just became that person." I said, looking at the sky. There were almost no clouds and the sun was shining brightly, adding to the heat. Peeta nodded in understanding.

"I guess it does change you. Losing two parents, I mean." I nodded slightly and placed my head back on his shoulder. I pulled my feet up into the swing and cuddled closer to him. I looked at my phone and saw that is was 12:00…and I was hungry.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Peeta asked. He must have seen the time too.

"What about your mom?" I asked him. His lips formed an 'o' and he got up from the swing,holding his hands out for me.

"I don't really care about what she thinks. I just know I won't let anybody hurt you," he said and I grabbed his hands. He pulled me up and we ran off the steps hand in hand and walked into town together. It was nice to not worry about what his mother or family though and to know that I was protected by him.

We stopped at a Bowling ally and he pointed at it while looking down at me.

"Want to go bowling?" he asked.

"I've never been," I told him. His eyes widened

"You've never been bowling?" He was incredulous. I shook my head and he led me to the doors

"Well were definitely going in now." He said. We walked in and music was blasting. He walked up to the counter and paid the man. H came back holding some old shoes and handed the smaller pair out for me.

"Here, put these on." He instructed and I quickly complied. We went down to a empty spot and he grabbed 2 huge balls from a rack behind us. He gave me a forest green one and I smiled. He set up something on a computer and he looked at me.

"You want to go first? I'll help you." He offered, but I shook my head.

"Nope. You go ahead and show me how its done." I told him. He nodded and went up to a small dotted line, then lined the ball up and rolled it. It hit the front pin and knocked all but one down. I giggled a bit when he missed it on the second try.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" he asked playfully, doing nothing to stop my laughter.

"Let's see you try, then." He said, handing me the green ball. I went up to the dotted line and rolled the ball. It hit the first pin and all the others fell down with it. I looked at him and his jaw dropped. I laughed and went back down to my seat.

" Are you sure you haven't been bowling before?" he asked me.

"Completely sure!" I said. We played some more and I either got a strike or spare. I won and we left the Bowling ally. I walked with Peeta for a little while longer till I saw a familiar little girl with an equally familiar brown haired boy. I looked at Peeta and he looked at me.

"Do you think we could go over there?" I asked him.

"I don't want to tell you what to do and I don't want you to think I'm mad, but Prim is growing up. She's what, twelve or thirteen now? What would you have wanted at her age if you were out with a boy?" he asked. Darn, he was right!

"To be left alone." I replied sheepishly, looking at the ground. He didn't say anything for a little while and I looked back up.

"Alright, lets go." I told him. He smiled and nodded and I looked back over at Prim and Rory. I was fine until I saw Rory kiss Prim on the cheek. I glanced back at Peeta to see him shaking his head, motioning silently for me to stay calm. Turning my back on my maternal instincts, I listened to him. We walked further along and caught a lady standing in front of the bakery looking in our direction. Oh boy!

there it is! Amazing right! Anyway who do you think it was in front of the bakery? Although I'm sure you already know tell me who you think it is or who you think it should be. I might add a twist review please!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! How are you? Here is the next chapter and I think this will be the last besides the epilogues. I'm sad but I might write another one about them at a boarding school. Those are some of my favorite stories so if you know one like that please tell me in a review. I absolutely LOVE them! Also I think I want to do some winter one shots. : / idk yet. Anyway here is the next and last chapter to Science and love. I didn't even send this to my beta (Sorry) but my lovely Beta you can beta my other story if you want to. You get to choose just PM me.

KATNISS POV

Peeta's mom stood in front of the bakery and I gripped Peeta's hand tighter. He squeezed my hand reassuring me everything will be ok. I believed him 100% of course but when his mom saw us I move behind Peeta slightly scared.

Thankfully Peeta's Dad walked out and when his mom walked to me he grabbed her hand and spun her around and into the . Mellark walked out a couple minutes later.

"I'm sorry about her." He apologized. I nodded telling him it was fine and we made some small talk and the we were on our way to my house again. Still holding hand we opened the door to find Prim sitting on the couch. Apparently she knew we saw her and Rory because she quickly got up and ran away up the stairs to her room. I let go of Peeta's hand and ran up to get her. She was just closing the door when I pressed all my body weight up against it squeezing my way into her room. She let go of the door without warning and I fell to the ground hard. Smashing my arm on the ground, I was in 'pain' tricking Prim into thinking I'm hurt so she would rush to my aid. She did just as I predicted and I grabbed her really quickly just as she was calling for Peeta. I picked her up and threw her on her bed resulting in a fit of laughter between the two of us.

Peeta ran in the room because of Prims calling for him and saw I wasn't really hurt. He looked relived but a little upset with Prim.

"Prim you can't do that. I thought something was wrong." He told her

"I thought something was wrong too! Katniss feel on the ground and tricked me into thinking she broke her arm so she could grab me." She explained laughing.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry." He looked at me "so you were the reason I thought something was wrong." He said pointing to me

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said "She was the one who called for you" I said still laughing along with Prim

"But you were the one who tricked us into thinking you were hurt." Prim said

"You were the one who feel for it." I said "You know me. I would get right back up if that happened and I would tell you if it was hurt or not afterwards. Not right then." Prim looked down at her lap making a very obvious but funny frown. I could tell she was holding back a laugh. I laughed some more and she joined me and we were followed by Peeta. We all sat on her bed after a little while and I decided to investigate.

"So...You and Rory huh?" I asked nudging her arm.

"He's just a friend." She told me

"Uhhuh…he looked very friendly." Peeta said. I laughed at his comment and Prim blushed a little.

"So are you dating?" I asked her. She blushed even more making her face look like a big fire truck.

"YOU ARE!" I screamed. She nodded and I lay down on her bed.

"I knew it!" I said and Peeta and Prim chuckled.

She asked about dating and we told exactly what she wanted to know. Stuff like 'don't be too clingy' cause that'll get on some peoples nerves. 'Don't be too eager but don't be all like "oh yeah whatever"'. She took mental noted and we told her some more. She nodded at the facts but me and Peeta often got into small arguments about things like I said don't make the first move but Peeta disagreed. We talked about it and Prim laughed at our little fights. We laughed too.

We ended the talk and she went back down to the living room while Peeta and I went into the kitchen. We decided to make some cookies from scratch but instead of it just being us two, we invited Cato, Clove, Madge and Gale. We also picked out some movies for us all to watch while we ate. Prim went over to Rue's house so we could have the house all to our self.

Clove and Cato were the first to arrive and they came right into the kitchen. We all sat at the table not talking and I guess Clove got a little bored. She can't sit in one place for too long without playing a game or eating.

"You guys want to play some cards?" she asked. We all agreed and I looked in the junk drawer for the cards me and my mom would play with when I was little. I grabbed the deck and sat at the table shuffling them

"What do you want to play?" I asked looking around the table.

"How about Texas holdem'?"Clove suggested Cato vigorously shook his head

"No." he said laughing

"Why not? I thought you liked that game?" Clove asked him. He pointed one of his fingers to me

"I will not play with her." He said jokingly. You take all his chips one time!

"Why not?" Peeta asked Cato looked at me

"Cause she's a cheater" he laughed. My jaw dropped

"I am not! I just happened to get lucky that one night!" I told him laughing as well. We finally talked Cato into playing after about 5 minutes. The cards were dealt and I was determined to win again. After about 3 rounds I got lucky but I kept a poker face. The bids were getting higher and higher and I didn't have many chips left but I had to pay the same amount everybody else did to stay in the game. I ended up going all in even though I had enough to pay.

"Heck ill go all in to." Cato said putting his skyscrapers of chips in the center. Everybody else did too and we flipped our cards over one at a time. Cato went first. He had a King and a Queen but it still didn't beat mine because he didn't have a pair or anything from the community cards.

Clove folded hers over next and she had a 4 and 2 but it still didn't top mine.

Peeta had an ace and a queen…but I was still in the lead. Cato looked at me

"Come on Kat. Flip em'" he said and I smiled and did what I was told. I flipped over a 4 and 6 of clubs. Cato laughed.

"That's what you went all in for?" he asked

"Oh but Cato, honey" I joked. "Look at this." I pointed to the 4 of clubs "4 of clubs" then I pointed to the 5 of clubs from the community cards,

"5 of clubs" I pointed at my 6 '6 of clubs" I pointed at a 7 of clubs again from the community cards "7 of clubs" then an eight beside it "and eight of clubs…strait flush "I said throwing my card on the table and leaning back in my chair crossing my arms while Cato stared at me jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"You…you got a…straight…FLUSH!" he shuddered in amazement.

"You and I didn't cheat." I informed him. He looked at me again

"It's not nice to stare." I told him he closed his mouth and Madge and Gale walked in.

"What's going on?" Madge asked. Cato told her my amazing achievement and she looked as amazed as Cato did.

"Straight flush?" she asked. I nodded. She seemed pretty amazed but Gale wasn't so sure

"Prove it." He said and I showed him. He nodded and we got up to make cookies.

Peeta asked me to get out some flour so I did and he poured some into the mixing bowl. I turned my head for a brief moment but I felt something hit the back of my head. I saw white powder fly past me and I turned to find the culprit. Peeta was whistling in a suspicious way and I looked at him. He didn't pay me any attention and I picked up a handful of flour when he wasn't looking and shot it in his direction. I looked away quickly like I did nothing and the war started. Soon everybody was in on it and we had a blast. At one point Peeta used me as a human shield.

We cleaned up the kitchen and ourselves and sat at the kitchen table eating our cookies.

We talked about nothing in particular but one thing did catch my attention.

"What did we make on the project for science?" mage asked. I looked up. I don't know what we made. I looked at her

"I don't know. I didn't really care about that project anyway" I told her. She looked sad

"But that project brought you and Peeta together." She stated

"It did didn't it." Peeta said looking down at me. I leaned me head on his shoulder smiling like an idiot.

"I guess that means you guys have chemistry." Clove said smiling taking a sip of her milk. We laughed and I looked up at Peeta. He kissed me.

"I love you." He said

"I love you more" I told him and he kissed me again. This has been the best summer of my life.

**EPILOGUE**

**5 YEARS LATER: **

**PEETA POV**

I walked into our house and set my key on the counter. Katniss was probably still out hunting so I decided I would do something nice for her. I went to the kitchen and got the ingredients for cheese buns, Katniss's favorite. I had just finished when she walked into the door. I told her I was going to watch some TV and I proceeded to the living room. I looked at the coffee table with our wedding picture. I smiled to myself. She had made me the happiest person in the world and I would do anything for her. Anything at all.

**KATNISS POV:**

I walked into the kitchen to find a big plate of cheese buns sitting on the counter along with an old bottle tornado I haven't seen since high school. I smiled and picked up a cheese bun and the tornado. I walked into the living room and sat by Peeta.

"Happy anniversary." I said he looked down and smiled

"I love you." He said

"I love you more"

**AWWWWW how sweet anyway I hate that it's over: (but I do have another story up so got check it out! I will try to have the other story up soon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. All you reviewers kept me updating and thinking of new ideas thank you all and all of you who are following or favorited me/my story thank you too! I thought this story would SUCK but now I don't think it does. I especially want to thank one person who reviewed almost all the chapters that is kayloa15 I believe! Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU kayloa15! Anyway look for my other stories please and I will see you guys later. OH…and I might do another story after the epilogue. I don't know. you guys tell me what you think I should do! Love you guys!**


End file.
